1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein provides for cursor wrapping around the view in a scene with continued motion of the cursor in the direction of movement by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.